Cinquenta Por Cento da Sua Dor
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Guren não era o único a se preocupar com Masahiro, mas nunca imaginou que uma deusa poderia ser tão sensível aos sentimentos humanos.


**Shounen Onmyouji pertence a Mitsuru Yuuki**

**Título:** Cinquenta Por Cento da Sua Dor

**Gênero:** Amizade/Conforto

**Anime/Mangá:** Shounen Onmyouji

**Personagens:** Mokkun/Guren/Touda e Takaokami no Kami

**Classificação:** T (13+)

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 2:** Spoilers do episódio 10 "A Voice in Response to a Faint Wish" e trechos do arco Kazane.

**Nota 3:** essa fic está participando do concurso Melhor Autor 2012.

**Capa:** img831(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img831(barra)258(barra)capamxtbyaah(ponto)jpg

Boa leitura!

CINQUENTA POR CENTO DA SUA DOR

Mokkun estava do lado de fora da casa, observava o céu noturno melancolicamente. Embora não fosse sua culpa, sentia-se responsável pelos ferimentos que Masahiro sofrera no monte Kifune. Jurara proteger o jovem aprendiz e não cumprira com sua palavra.

Um vento forte soprou do leste, interrompendo seus pensamentos e lhe causando uma estranha sensação. Voltou às pressas ao quarto de Masahiro. Encontrou o jovem sentado no futon, ainda trajando pijamas, os olhos estavam azuis e o cabelo reluzia platinado.

"Takaokami no Kami, a deusa dragão de Kifune. Por que está aqui?" disse encarando Masahiro.

"Muito esperto, não esperava menos de um dos doze shinshou." O adolescente se levantou. "Mas não se preocupe, não pretendo ficar muito tempo nesse corpo", a voz feminina e adulta contrastava com o corpo masculino e infantil.

"Assim espero. Masahiro ainda não se recuperou totalmente", informou, sério.

"Se precisar da minha ajuda, é só chamar" sorriu. "Entretanto, não sei se seu pedido chegará aos meus ouvidos como daquela vez" completou, de forma esnobe.

Mokkun se mexeu desconfortavelmente, sentia um frio na espinha só de lembrar a sensação de quase ter perdido Masahiro. Seu desespero rompeu o selo e atraiu a atenção da deusa, que se compadeceu dele.

"Você não veio até aqui só para dizer isso" retornou ao assunto. Era constrangedor ver uma deusa zombar dele.

"Os demônios que fugiram de Kifune começaram a agir" encarou o céu, através da janela. Havia uma nota de preocupação na voz.

"Isso é verdade?"

"Bem" deu de ombros, ignorando a pergunta do ayakashi. "É só isso que eu vim avisar."

"Você não poderia ter usado outros métodos, como uma carta encantada?" Sugeriu. "Não é confortável que você fique se apossando do corpo do Masahiro."

"Talvez, mas agora nós temos uma ligação e essa forma é conveniente para mim." Sorriu, não de forma pretenciosa, mas apenas desejando mostrar a simplicidade de seu ato. Fez um aceno com a cabeça e fechou os olhos, lentamente os cabelos de Masahiro voltaram a cor original e seu corpo despencou sobre o futon.

=8=

"Masahiro, você..." Mokkun entrou no quarto de bom humor, saíra de um banho refrescante e agitava os pelos para se secar. Parou na porta do aposento, quando encontrou Masahiro sentando no tatame, olhos azuis, cabelos platinados. "Takaokami no Kami."

"Oh, o shinshou de estimação" zombou.

"Qual o recado?" Perguntou, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

"Recado?" Encarou o ayakashi que andava pelo quarto.

"Sim, se você está aqui, é porque deve ter algum recado." Lançou um olhar de desagrado em direção a mulher.

"Você é tão direto. Nem me perguntou se estou bem ou se aceito um chá" provocou, colocando as mãos diante dos lábios, como se fosse uma dama da corte.

"Vá direto ao ponto, Takaokami no Kami!" Estava ficando furioso, como uma deusa podia ter uma personalidade tão difícil.

"Não é nada" apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, encarando o animal com o olhar mais angelical que conseguiu.

"Como assim, nada?" Perguntou confuso.

"Nada, ué. Não há recado algum. Está tudo em paz desde que o neto do Seimei derrotou o Kyuuki."

"Quê? Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Só podia ser brincadeira.

"Eu estava entediada no monte Kifune." Se espreguiçou e deu um longo bocejo. Mokkun lançou lhe um olhar incrédulo, realmente só podia estar brincando.

"E por isso você invade o corpo do Masahiro?" A pergunta saiu alta e indignada.

"Eu salvei a vida do garoto. Tecnicamente, cinquenta por cento desse corpo é meu" informou, enrolando o dedo numa mecha de cabelo prateado. "Então, não é uma invasão."

"Pare de usar sua ligação com o Masahiro para fazer coisas inúteis, sua deusa idiota." Reclamou com a voz estridente.

"Ora, ora, você não deveria ofender uma divindade, pode acabar sendo punido por isso" disse colocando o dedo no queixo.

"Pode vir" enfrentou, ficando em posição de ataque.

"Seria mais divertido ver o neto do Seimei pagar por essa sua boca grande", abriu um sorriso diabólico.

"Hmpf. Eu não me importo." Mokkun sentou no chão e desviou a cabeça para o lado, arrogante.

"Mentira" a voz saiu suave, muito diferente do tom que Takao geralmente usava. O animal virou o rosto para encará-la. Seus olhos pareciam serenos, quase maternais. "Você se preocupa muito com ele."

Mokkun encarava a mulher, sem entender. Porque mudara tão drasticamente o rumo da conversa? Sabia que Takaokami no Kami era uma deusa difícil e volúvel, mas nunca fora muito sentimental.

"Ele é muito feliz por estar ao seu lado." A mulher levou a mão ao coração, como se algo dentro dela doesse muito. "Nunca o deixe, ele ficaria muito triste em perdê-lo." Os olhos desviaram para o teto, vagos e melancólicos.

"Eu prometi a Masahiro nunca abandoná-lo" a voz saiu alta, severa e firme.

A mulher abriu um sorriso discreto e concordou com a cabeça. Os olhos se fecharam, os cabelos ficaram negros e o corpo do garoto aterrissou no tatame. Alguns segundos depois, as mãos se moveram levemente, e os olhos castanhos se abriram, encarando Mokkun, sentado ao seu lado.

"Mokkun, está tudo bem?" Perguntou o onmyouji ao ver a expressão séria no rosto do parceiro.

"Sim. Você deveria tomar um banho, vai te ajudar a relaxar antes de dormir" virou as costas e saiu do quarto. A noite parecia mais escura do que de costume, o que era estranho em tempos tão calmos como aqueles. Mokkun não sabia porque a deusa dragão parecia tão infeliz.

=8=

Mokkun não entendia porque Masahiro andava tão quieto ultimamente, começou com uma série de pesadelos, que o garoto não quis lhe contar. Agora, vez ou outra surpreendia o aprendiz o encarando com um olhar vago e triste. No começou suspeitou que isso estivesse de alguma forma ligado ao seu passado. Mas mesmo depois de contar a verdade a Masahiro e ser perdoado, o olhar não havia mudado.

Estava passeando pelos jardins da residência dos Abe, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto de Masahiro. Correu imediatamente para lá, entrando pela fresta da porta, se Masahiro estivesse sendo atacado bem debaixo do seu nariz, nunca iria se perdoar.

"Ah, é só você" comentou desmotivado, ao ver os cabelos coloridos de prata e os grandes olhos azuis que figuravam no garoto.

"Que modos são esses?" Provocou.

"Modos? Onde estão os seus, deusa estúpida" reclamou ao ver o quarto uma verdadeira bagunça. Todos os instrumentos e livros de adivinhação estavam espalhados pelo tatame.

"Isso não é o jeito certo de se falar com uma divindade" reclamou, fazendo beicinho.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? E por que está revirando as coisas do Masahiro?"

"Eu estava curiosa em saber como um onmyouji trabalha. Além disso, tecnicamente essas coisas são minhas, como eu já lhe expliquei..."

"Pare com essa conversa de que cinquenta por cento do corpo do Masahiro é seu" interrompeu. "Afinal, o que faz aqui? E largue isso." Completou, ao vê-la se distrair com um dos amuletos de teixo feito por Akiko.

"Vim avisar que Masahiro está com a marca da perda" disse, sentando em seiza.

"Abe no Seimei já o avisou sobre isso, até aquele idiota do Toshitsugu já viu a marca. Você está um pouco atrasada" respondeu displicente.

"Isso não o preocupa?" as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

"Preocupa você?" Rebateu.

"Claro que não. Eu sou uma deusa, pouco me importa o destino dos humanos" gesticulava muito, prepotente e arrogante. "Esse pirralho é até interessante, mas se ele morrer posso muito bem arranjar uma distração melhor..." o resto da frase ficou entalada na garganta, sentiu um peso derrubar o corpo contra o tatame e prender suas mãos acima da cabeça.

"Você pode ser uma deusa, mas não permitirei que fale nada a respeito de Masahiro." Guren estava sentado sobre seus quadris, as mãos segurando firmemente as menores pelos pulsos, o olhar furioso. Não ia permitir que uma deusa enxerida e entediada falasse bobagens sobre o adolescente. Encarou o rosto que conhecia tão bem e os olhos azuis que lhes eram tão estranhos e percebeu que eles choravam. "Você disse que não se importava" a voz saiu baixa e suave, o que o surpreendeu.

"Eu não me importo", mas a voz saiu chorosa e o corpo tremia. "Ele está muito triste, eu posso sentir" por mais que tentasse refrear as lágrimas, elas não paravam de cair. Takao sabia que não eram suas aquelas lágrimas, não todas.

"Por que ele está tão triste?" a voz masculina reverberou pelas paredes, muito diferente da voz estridente que tinha na forma de ayakashi.

"Você é muito importante para ele." Os olhos castanho-avermelhados se arregalaram. Sabia que Masahiro nutria um grande carinho por ele, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tão importante da vida do garoto. Ele era infinitamente grato a Masahiro, pois mesmo sem saber, o garoto lhe dera uma nova motivação para usar seus poderes. "Você prometeu que nunca iria abandoná-lo" a voz saiu como um lamento, e as lágrimas escorreram profusamente, borrando a visão dos olhos azuis.

"Eu sei o que prometi, e irei cumprir. Eu sempre estarei ao lado dele" a voz saiu firme, mas suave. Era triste ver alguém chorar daquela forma, mesmo sendo a insensível deusa da água e da chuva.

"Fisicamente talvez..."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" instintivamente aumentou o aperto nos pulsos da mulher.

Takao fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Por favor, não o faça infeliz. Desse tipo de dor eu não posso salvá-lo." Mas antes que Guren pudesse dizer algo, os olhos chorosos se fecharam e os cabelos escureceram.

Guren fitou o rosto de Masahiro, que dormia pacificamente. Soltou os pulsos e deslizou os dedos longos pelas mãos do menor, entrelaçando-os aos dedos delicados. Deitou seu corpo ao lado do aprendiz, aconchegando sua cabeça sobre o ombro do menor.

"Eu nunca vou fazer você sofrer" sussurrou antes de adormecer.

Acordou algumas horas mais tarde, Masahiro se remexia violentamente, imerso em um pesadelo. Resmungava seu nome em meio a palavras desconexas, o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Guren sentiu um aperto no peito.

=8=

Mokkun sentiu uma presença estranha e correu em direção ao quarto de Masahiro. Abe no Seimei fizera uma barreira envolta da casa, não era possível que algum ser demoníaco tivesse ultrapassado.

Entrou no quarto já na forma de shinshou, arma em punho. Encarou Masahiro lentamente se virar para ele, os cabelos e olhos de outra cor.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou rispidamente.

"Touda."

"Quem é você?" Ignorou o fato da entidade saber seu nome.

"Takaokami no Kami" fez uma mesura.

"O deus dragão do monte Kifune?" A mulher concordou com a cabeça. "O que faz aqui? Por que possuiu o corpo do neto do Seimei? Deuses não possuem humanos" perguntou desconfiado.

"Não é uma possessão. Masahiro e eu temos uma ligação." Era estranho a ela referir-se ao jovem onmyouji pelo nome, mas não tão estranho quanto ouvir Guren chamar o garoto de neto do Seimei.

"Ligação?"

"Foi há muito tempo. Masahiro me fez um favor, um grande favor e eu fiz outro a ele" explicou.

"Então, qual é a mensagem?" Perguntou guardando a arma.

"Mensagem?"

"Se um deus vem até aqui, deve ter algo importante a dizer." Olhou-a entediado.

"Tão direto" sorriu, lembrando-se do passado.

"Como?"

"Nada" disse balançando a cabeça em negativa. "Eu vim lhe fazer um pedido", disse se aproximando lentamente do shinshou. "Cuide do Masahiro."

"Abe no Seimei já me pediu isso" informou friamente.

"Não feche seu coração para o Masahiro" sentiu as mãos delicadas envolverem as suas, os olhos presos aos seus. O primeiro impulso foi soltar as mãos. Mas aquelas mãos pequenas e delicadas eram muito quentes, pareciam mais quentes que suas chamas infernais. "Você é muito importante para ele" concluiu.

"O neto do Seimei parece ser muito importante para você, para vir até aqui só para me dizer isso" falou cautelosamente.

"E ele é. E só de você ser tão importante para ele, você é importante para mim também" Takao nunca sentiu suas palavras serem tão sinceras. Por mais que odiasse admitir, sempre seria grata por Masahiro tê-la liberto e desde que salvara sua vida, sempre teria uma ligação com o jovem. Ela podia fazer aquele canal ter o mínimo de interferência em sua existência, mas optara por acompanhar sua evolução de perto e consequentemente dividir seu sofrimento.

Guren não conseguia avaliar o peso daquelas palavras. Masahiro era gentil e carinhoso. Mas ele era só um entre os doze shinshou. Além disso, eles se conheciam há pouco tempo, não podia ser importante para o menino, não dessa forma.

"Bem, meu recado está dado" sentiu as mãos se desvencilharem das suas e a mulher lhe dar as costas.

"Isso é uma despedida?"

"É como parece?" Perguntou, encarando-o por cima do ombro.

"Embora nunca tenhamos nos visto, é como se você estivesse aqui para dizer adeus." Guren não sabia porque lhe parecia isso, mas algo nas palavras da mulher lhe deram a sensação de que ela nunca mais iria voltar.

"De certa forma, você está certo" sorriu.

"Talvez você apareça de novo. Caso precise trazer uma mensagem" coçou a cabeça.

"Eu acho que não" ela se virou para ele. "Se for necessário enviar um recado, seguirei as recomendações de um amigo. Mandarei uma carta encantada" sorriu abertamente, aquele sorriso que estava acostumada a dar.

Os olhos se fecharam, o corpo ficou mole e lentamente os cabelos ficaram negros. Guren se adiantou, agarrando Masahiro antes que ele caísse. O garoto lentamente abriu os olhos, tentando focar os objetos no quarto, a sua frente havia um homem alto, pele bronzeada e cabelos cor de fogo.

"Guren" balbuciou enquanto recobrava a consciência. Touda sentiu-se estranho, era como se já tivesse ouvido aquele nome antes. "Ah... Touda!" Gritou sobressaltado ao se ver envolto nos braços do shinshou. Desde a batalha em Izumo, raramente o ayakashi voltava a sua forma verdadeira. "O que aconteceu?" Questionou após se separar do maior, confuso por vê-lo naquela forma.

"Você... desmaiou de repente", mentiu. De alguma forma achou que seria melhor não contar do encontro que tivera com Takaokami no Kami. "Você precisa se alimentar direito, ou nunca chegará a ser um sucessor digno do Seimei" falou rispidamente, enquanto voltava a forma de ayakashi branco.

"Prometo que irei me cuidar" desculpou-se com uma reverência.

"Apresse-se, Akiko o está esperando para o jantar, Masahiro" disse, escapulindo pela porta.

O onmyouji sorriu.

FIM

Foi um desafio escrever algo de Shounen Onmyouji, mas foi divertido.

É a primeira fic em português! É uma pena que a obra não seja tão popular, existem pouquíssimas fanfics, mesmo em outras línguas.

Eu prometo que quando a inspiração vier de novo, farei uma Genbu Taiin (na verdade era para ser essa, mas eu saí totalmente do foco).

Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido. Até a próxima!

A.A. Hilst


End file.
